Rod (ANB)
Rod is an bachelor in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. Rod is an energetic young man who is always smiling and optimistic. He runs the pet shop in town, and takes pride in knowing everything that there is to know about pets. He is a childhood friend of Allen, but also likes to spend time with Neil, as they both share a passion for animals. His pet shop is located in the plaza of town, and you are able to buy cats, dogs, and horses from his store. He's open from Monday until Thursday. Schedule Gift Preferences }} 'Heart Events' '"Pet Shop and the Rancher" 'Black Heart Event (by Lon Lon)' *In order to see the first event, Rod has 5,000FP (black heart) or more, and you must own at least one chicken. It will take place at Rod's house in between 1PM and 6PM on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Rod: That's it, perfect! Well done, well done! *Player comes up to Rod* Rod: Ah, hello MC! Have you come to see me? *MC nods* Rod: Great, I'm happy to see you! I'm just teaching my dog some tricks. He really needs the exercise! You keep chickens, don't you MC? Could I take a look at them? *MC nods* Rod:Great, thanks! Let's go right away. *Go to see your chickens* Rod: Wow, how cute! They look tough to take care of, though! - Much harder than a regular pet - Want to give it a try? <-- Rod: *Music note* Wow, you sure? Thanks, MC! Tell me everything I need to know, okay? *MC nods and then they do some stupid stuff with pitchforks, Rod angers the chicken, then gets tired* Rod: Phew, I thought it would be tough, but you're no kidding! It was a lot of fun, too, though. I learned a lot! Thanks MC. *Music notes from MC* Rod: I'd better be getting home, anyway. Let me take care of them again, okay? I'm looking forward to it already! *MC nods and Rod leaves* '"A Picnic" 'Purple Heart Event (by Lon Lon)' *The next event can be seen when Rod is at a purple heart. After you've seen the first event, walk into your farmhouse between 10AM and 3PM on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday during sunny weather to see this event. Rod: MC, good morning. I'm coming in! *Rod comes into your house* Rod: Hey, MC. Have you got some time? I was just about to head out to the top of the mountain for a picnic. Would you like to come with me? *MC nods* Rod: *Music note* Great! Let's go! *Both walk out to the mountain* Rod: Wow! It sure does feel good this high up, doesn't it! We're almost at the summit. *MC has an exclamation point and sweats* Rod: What's up, MC? Are you worn out? Do you need a break? - We're so close. I'm okay! <--- - I need...need a break Rod: *Music note* Let's press on, then. Just a little more and we'll be there, MC! It'll be worth it. *MC nods and they walk up the mountain and stretch* Rod: We made it! Great work, MC. I made lunch for us. Do you want to eat it together, MC? *MC has an exclamation point and goes "..."* Rod: Hey, that's not a very nice reaction! I live alone, so I cook! I cook pretty well! I've got confidence in today's spread, too. Come on, let's eat! *MC nods and they eat with music notes* Rod: Well? Tastes pretty good, doesn't it? *MC nods* Rod: I know you'd like it! I'd make a pretty good homemaker, don't you think? *starts blushing* I think having a boyfriend like me would really help you out, MC. *MC has question mark* Rod: Oh, did I just say that out loud? I'm just talking to myself, don't worry! I had fun today, MC. Let's go out again soon! *MC nods* '"Words of Encouragement" 'Green Heart Event (by Lon Lon)' *''You must give Rod a ring to see this event and the ones to follow.'' If you have (and have seen the purple heart event), enter Rod's house in between 1PM and 6PM on any day of the week when he's at a green heart or higher. *Rod is looking at a bookshelf going *...* with annoyed scribbles and MC walks up to him causing him to go "!"* Rod: Hey, MC! *hearts* Thanks for coming. It's great to see you! MC: *nods* ? Rod: You want to know what I'm doing? Studying, that's what. MC: ? Rod: I run a pet shop, so I need to know all I can about cats, dogs, horses and other animals. MC, do you remember how you let me take care of your chickens on your farm, before we started dating? MC: *nods* Rod: That was when I realized that I knew almost nothing about keeping birds as pets. MC: ... Rod: *annoyed scribbles* So I've started to read all sorts of books about animals, including birds. Just books aren't enough, though. The more I read the more I've been made to realize that I just don't know enough. MC: ... Rod: It's pathetic that I run a pet store but there's all this stuff I don't know about pets. MC: ... MC: Rod is trying hard but he's down about something. What should I say to him? - I'll study with you - I'll teach you - Try looking after some animals - You're pathetic - I'll study with you <--- Rod: ! MC! MC: *nods* Rod: You'll help me with my studies? Thank you, MC. MC: *music notes* Rod: Along with you...I mean, with you at my side, I think I can do even better. Rod & MC: *hearts* Rod: Let's do this thing, then! Come sit beside me and let's read this book together, MC. MC: *nods and walks up to Rod* Rod & MC: *hearts* - I'll teach you <--- Rod: ! What? Are you sure? MC: *nods* Rod: Thank you, MC. MC: *music notes* Rod: So can we get started? Can we start with the chickens? MC: ! Rod: So there's this...and then... MC: ? *sweatdrops* Rod: So what happens if...this is like this? MC: ... Rod: ? What's wrong, MC? MC: ...*shakes head* Rod: You don't know, MC? What can we do, then? ! Ah! Neil might know! I'll go and ask him about it right away. Do you want to come along, MC? MC: ...*shakes head* Rod: Okay, I'll go. Come and see me later MC. *Rod leaves* MC: It look like Rod has cheered up a little. There's things to be learnt from him. - Trying looking after some animals <--- Rod: ! You're right. A picture is worth a thousand words. Just like with the chickens, actually trying it is the best way to do it. MC: *nods* Rod: I know a guy who works in a zoo. I'll ask him if maybe I can try looking after some different animals. Thanks, MC. I'm going to do whatever I can, and be positive about it. MC: *music notes* Rod: I didn't really want you to see me like this, to be honest. But with you telling me to hang in there, to keep on trying...It's great. I'm really, really happy. MC: *hearts* Rod: How about we start by looking after the animals on your farm again? MC: *nods* Rod: Thank you, MC. Let's go and get started! - You're pathetic <-- Rod: ! Uwah. Having my girlfriend say that really magnifies the hurt! Not sure if I can take any more! MC: ... Rod: I guess that's the price I pay. I'm going to mend my ways, you'll see! I'll learn all I can! Thank you, MC. I'm going to do my best from now on. MC: *nods with music notes* Rod: *ellipes bubble and then annoyed scribbles* MC: ? Rod: Your words have had a powerful effect on me. A damaging effect! I think I'm about to start crying... MC: ! *sweatdrops* He's recovered, but maybe I went a little too far. Sorry, Rod! 'Yellow Heart Event' *After watching the green heart event, the last heart event can be witnessed once Rod is at a yellow heart or higher, and you've watched the previous events. Allen must be unlocked in order to see it. If you've met the requirements, enter Rod's house in between 1PM and 6PM on any day of the week during any weather. Gallery Rod.jpg Rodandmap.jpg Rodportrait.jpg Rod's Introduction - Harvest Moon A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters